Misconception
by Libra Kpop
Summary: Kakashi is not the last Hatake. How does the story change with the inclusion of the branch family? Follow Takeo Hatake as he changes the world of Naruto we know.


Misconception

Author's Note: I own nothing about Naruto except my OC. My update schedule as you may have noticed is all over the place. I am going to update Naruto the Rokubi Jinchuriki soon, but it has been a while, so I must familiarize myself with the plot again. Hope you enjoy.

There is a common misconception in Konoha that Kakashi is the last Hatake, and to some this may be true, but he is not the last Hatake he is just the last of the main branch. You see like all clans the Hatake were split into two the main i.e., Sakumo and Kakashi, and the branch family. However, once the Hatake clan joined Konoha more and more of the branch family begun to retire and become civilians. There hasn't been a shinobi in the branch family since my great grandfather. This was fine however because the main branch became exclusively shinobi, and they looked out for our interests.

But everything changed when Sakumo took his life. Kakashi refused to take up the position of Clan head and the branch family suffered. We lost political power and sway over the Konoha populace. Our merchants were pushed to the outer rims of the market place where we received very little attention. Without anyone to push for our clan we became easy pickings for our political rivals and were reduced to nothing more than just a big family.

The elders of the branch family begged and pleaded with Kakashi to take over as clan head, but he refused. He abandoned his family. So, the elders started scheming. If Kakashi wouldn't become the head, then they would just elevate one of their own to become the Clan head. However, to do this one must become a shinobi. As all of the children of the current generation were too old to become shinobi they waited.

Their plans were halted because of the Kyubbi attack; however, they did see an opportunity to grab more power and they seized it. Several Hatake members inserted themselves in the vacant positions of the civilian council. And since most of the clan heads were busy with rebuilding Konoha the Hatake were able to successfully turn some laws in the favor. One made it so that normally a shinobi had to be 16 to become head, but they changed the age to as soon as one became a Genin. For all ninja are adults in the eyes of the law. Now they just needed to wait for someone to be born.

This is where I come into this plan. Exactly three years after the Kyubbi attack I was born. Ever since I was about the age of three, I was raised to be the perfect head. Since my family did not know much about the shinobi arts so they focused on civilian skills. While I did do some conditioning, my lessons were more focused on History, Math, and Politics. When I was five, they enrolled me into the academy.

My introduction to the shinobi arts was slow because technically my entire class was civilian kids. However, since I was technically a shinobi in training, I now had access to shinobi section in the library. Very limited access but access none the less. I could also access the Hatake library however most of the scrolls were too advanced, so during my first year I took the time to build a solid foundation. I studied as much as I could about chakra, and the three main branches of shinobi arts. While I understood the power that was behind Ninjutsu and the strength of Taijutsu, the subtleness of Genjutsu ensnared me. The idea of using chakra to trap my enemies in illusions of my own making appealed to me.

In my second year, we accessed our chakra, and this opened me to a whole new world. I could now apply all that I learned. I started out by learning chakra control exercises. Genjutsu required precise chakra control, and I would be damned if I didn't have it. Luckily, they taught us the leaf exercise on the first day. I took it a step forward by practicing daily. I started by just trying to stick a leaf to my body. When this became to easy, I added a leaf. Not even a month later and I could stick a maximum of leaves to my body. When that became too easy, I tried spinning a leaf. It took five weeks to be able to successfully spin a leaf for a whole hour. The next step was to add leaves. Five months pass and I can spin the max twenty leaves now I had to spin them in to different direction. While all the chakra control exercises gave me, the chakra control I desired it had the added affect of increasing my reserves.

But chakra control exercises were not all that I learned. In second year, they introduced us to weapons and Taijutsu. We started off with just the basic kunai and shuriken. I was passable in both, no bullseyes but I hit the target 5 times out of ten. Taijutsu training was meh. While I learned the style easily enough, my academy instructor told me that I wasn't really using it rather I was going through the motions. I didn't bother improving because even just going through the motions put me in the top 5% of the class.

Nothing too exciting happened until third year. I finally understood enough about chakra to understand some of the scrolls in the Hatake Library, and one such scroll just happened to be an E- Rank Genjutsu that shifts the perception of the victim. The first time I was able to successfully cast it on one of my clan members brought a quick yell of excitement out of me. I was quick to regain my composure though. Over the course of the year I familiarized myself with this Genjutsu as much as possible. I casted it on different classmates to see how it affected them. One thing I figured out was that each person required different levels of subtlety. Some class mates wouldn't notice if they were under a Genjutsu if someone told them they were. The more perceptive classmates challenged me to be more and more subtle.

Another thing I experimented with was casting the Genjutsu on myself. As a Genjutsu master I needed to be able to counteract any Genjutsu that I can cast. The first time I casted it on myself, I had missed every target of my weapons test. The academy instructor even asked me if I was sick. From then on, I was determined to combat my Genjutsu. Towards the end of the year I could spend the whole day with the Genjutsu applied without it affecting my perception.

One thing about third year was Kunoichi classes. I despised them for I was not a Kunoichi. You see I was born Nerumi Hatake, a girl, but ever since I was a child I did not feel like a girl. I felt more like a boy. When I told my parents, they were accepting of my identity, and I changed my name to Takeo, however the academy refuses to acknowledge that I am a boy, because I am physically a girl. I spent all Kunoichi classes ignoring the instructor and doing my own thing. This got me in trouble a lot, but I was adamant not to be there.

Fourth year came with the introduction of Ninjutsu, it was child's play to learn the academy three because of my exquisite chakra control. But I was able to delve into the Hatake library and I found several things of interest. One was a book on Genjutsu and Ninjutsu combination. It was written by Miwa Hatake during the warring clan era. She was able to successfully combine her Genjutsu and her ninjutsu for catastrophic results. The reason it wasn't popular was because one it required a lot of chakra with immense control, and two it is not very subtle, so it is very easy to dispel. It is something to investigate. The next thing was a scroll depicting the usage of ninja wire to help ensnare opponents. I found this particularly useful because my fighting style incorporates trapping and applying Genjutsu. It would make for a very successful trap and interrogation style. The scroll showed that the style could be improved by incorporating chakra strings to move the ninja wire while the user uses their body to maneuver the enemy into a vulnerable position.

Immediately after finding the scrolls I bought a lot of spools of ninja wire. I am no expert but I was able to successfully replicate the first three Kata in the style. I didn't realize at the time that the style required a level of flexibility and acrobatics that I do not posses yet. This led me to attending my mother's morning yoga, which would hopefully allow me to gain the flexibility I needed, and the acrobatics can be augmented by chakra.

As the year progressed, I used my new-found skills to skyrocket me to first place. They refused to give me the title of rookie of the year because it is a title for a boy, a sexist, and b, I am a boy. But do to my position the teachers offered me the chance to graduate early. I was wary because I still felt there was so much more, I could learn that the slow academy pace would allow me too. If I was a Genin, then my time for training would be cut by the missions. However, with some urging from the Elders, I agreed.

This brings me today, I was sitting amongst a bunch of twelve-year old's waiting for their academy instructor to come and administer the exam. Several people were looking at me, but it is not strange to see someone try to graduate early. Finally, two men in Chunin uniforms arrived.

"Okay guys it is finally time for the end of the year graduation exam. You all have worked hard these past years, so I have no doubt that you all will pass. Now the exam is split into four parts. An exam worth 50% of your grade, a Weapons tests worth 5% of your grade, a Taijutsu test worth 10% of your grade, and finally a Ninjutsu test worth 35% of your grade. The first exam begins now you have two hours." They then handed out the exam. Due to my frivolous study habits and the extra studying that I do with the clan the exam was a breeze. The only one to finish before me was a girl with pink hair.

The next test was just target practice really. It was pitiful to see so many graduate hopefuls barely make the 70% needed to get full marks in this exam. In fact of the girls the highest was 8/10 from a Hyuga. The boys did marginally better but that had to do with there being more male heirs, who had excess training than anything.

With a pass on this test it was onto the Taijutsu exam. Not willing to risk failure, I stuck to the academy style. All I had to do was stay in the ring for five minutes. I dodged more than anything, however my flexibility lessons happened to get me to land a lucky kick to the examiners chest when he aimed for my face, but I bent backwards.

The last test was easily passed, and I was able to choose from a selection of headbands. I was also handed a form that I could fill out if I didn't want the standard headband. I decided to forgo the traditional and fill out the form for gloves with metal plates with the Konoha symbol engraved on them. I was then informed that I must return to the academy a week later for team assignments. With that I bid the instructors a farewell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hokage P.O.V**

I rubbed my chin as I looked at the assorted photos on my desk. "As you know the academy graduation was three days ago. I have split the teams to tailor to what I think would suit your best. You may grab your file. Let me know if you are dissatisfied or have a specific request." With that I handed the files to the respective Jonin. As they looked over them most of them nodded and left. All that remained in the office were Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi.

"I feel as if I don't need to tell you to take care of your respective teams. It is very rare that entire teams can be made of heirs, but if they pass your exams then I do want you to do your best to train them to be strong shinobi." I said as I sucked on my pipe.

"Yes Hokage-Dono." Asuma and Kurenai responded. Kakashi however was looking intensly at his team. Asuma and Kurenai were dismissed as I focused in on Kakashi.

"Yes Kakashi?"

"Yes sir, I just didn't realize that there was a Hatake shinobi hopeful." He said as he rubbed his hair.

"Mmm yes Nerumi Hatake, though I hear he is adamant that his name is Takeo. A rising prodigy not unlike yourself. He has proven to be quite the entertainer. He is very politically savvy. Every of his actions are thought out to the last detail. He carries himself with the grace of someone not a child. It will be interesting to see how he flourishes under your tutelage."

"Sir it says here that he is a budding Genjutsu practitioner, wouldn't he be a better suit for Kurenai."

"Ah he is quite talented with Genjutsu. He only knows one so far, but reports say he has dedicated many hours to studying the effects of said Genjutsu on not only his classmates but himself. And while he may learn better under Kurenai, there is another matter that concerns me. It seems that the Hatake have become impatient with you. During the confusion of the Kyubbi attack they petitioned for the clan head age to be dropped from 16 to the age one becomes a genin. I dislike it, but I understand its practicality. When the Kyubbi attacked we lost many shinobi including most of the Kurama Clan. It makes sense to instill safeties so that there can still be a clan head. I don't like the idea of children of being forced to take on such responsibilities, but sometimes it needs to be done."

"Your saying that if he passes, he will become clan head? Can't I just claim it so that he can't." Kakashi didn't want this kid taking on so much responsibility so soon. What really surprised his was how much animosity the Hatake clan must feel for him. He realized that he was lack in his duty, but he they couldn't understand what he had been through, what he lost.

"An interesting thought however I feel if you do so the Hatake will petition for your replacement. It is to my understanding that they believed that you abandoned them in their time of need. Now my reasoning for you being his teacher is twofold. You will a bridge the gap between your clan and two protect him from anyone who will try to use the fact that he is a child against him. Is that understood?"

"Yes Hokage-sama." Kakashi then jumped out the open window in the direction of a certain stone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Takeo's P.O.V**

I loathe people. How is it that I am surrounded by older people and yet they are all so immature? I swear if I hear one more girl talk about their precious Sasuke, I will hurl myself from a window. Of course, I know everything about Sasuke. The elders made sure I knew everything about the other clans. From what I can tell the best word to describe is apathetic. He cares very little for the people around him. Of course, I am the same way, but these are the comrades he has grown up with. It seems very unlikely that he doesn't have one connection with anyone.

I shift my gaze to the other heirs, and I don't see much. The Hyuga heiress looks anxious all the time, which is not a good quality in a shinobi. The Nara is sleeping, which is typical of their clan. The Akimichi is eating again, apple not far from the tree. The Yamanaka heir is not her but if she is anything like these other girls, I dread the moment she appears. The Inuzaka is very sociable, but it is clear that he is very arrogant. The Aburame is alright but that's about it. Then there is the Uzumaki. I've never met him before, but he is quite loud. All in all, I'm not impressed.

I run my hand through my hair. Since I am a ninja now, I gave myself a makeover. I had my mother shave my sides, but leave the length, so that my hair hangs on my right. I am wearing a black shirt with black shorts taped at the bottom, and black shinobi sandals. My Konoha engraved black gloves and a black cloth with the Hatake clan symbol in white which hangs from my ears (Think what Orochimaru wears when he is impersonating Rasa) finish off the look. It added a sense of mystery and brought people's attention to both my hands and eyes, which I can use to entrance people with my Genjutsu.

Soon a rumbling is felt through the ground. The door slammed open as two banshees fought to get in first. Their shrieking was annoying, and it was only made ten times worse when the Uzumaki started shouting along with them. Then the Uzumaki jumped up on the table and glared at the Uchiha. A boy stood up and knocked the Uzumaki into the Uchiha, and their lips met. I snorted and turned a way, only wincing when more shrieks came from that direction. The shrieking stopped when the academy instructor started yelling as well. I rolled my eyes.

"Mmmhm. Now that you are all settled it is time to announce the teams. Team 1… Team 6 Sakura Haruno, Aki Yoshibara, and Takeshi Muruma your sensei is Sarada Nanoe. Team 7 Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Nerumi Hatake" I stiffen at that dead name. "Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake." Great just great this has political manipulation written all over it. "Team 8 Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzaka your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still in rotation so Team 10 Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. Your Sensei's will come to pick you up, but for now you are dismissed for lunch." With that the instructor left.

Almost immediately the Uzumaki yelled, "Who the hell is Nerumi Hatake?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: That is a wrap guys. I hoped you liked it, and I understand if you didn't. This chapter was very expository. I did it this way to kind of show how on the outs Takeo is. All the main characters are three years older than him, and his clan treats him like a king. I wanted him to come across like Padme Amidala. Both became leaders of their people very young. As for why Kakashi basically abandoned his people, he felt alone. The civilians could not understand him and all that he has been through.


End file.
